


When I Ruled The Court

by Jazzy_8822



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crying, Memories, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_8822/pseuds/Jazzy_8822
Summary: A small story I thought of from a tiktok sound that I'll link at the end.Kageyama is talking about when he was in high school and was the freak duo with hinata. He hints that maybe they could have been something but by the time he wanted to ask him out, hinata had moved on.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 11





	When I Ruled The Court

"Kageyama! Kageyama!" A voice called out loudly.  
Kageyama turned around curiously to see what looked to be a excited high school boy running up to him eagerly.  
"Yes? Can i help you?" He asked with a small smile on his face as the young boy seemed to jump with happiness.  
"I wanted ask what it was like to play volleyball at karasuno? A lot of people are curious as to what it was like to be apart of the freak duo?" The boy asked with a worn looking notebook and pen in his hands.  
Kageyama seemed to freeze for a moment, memories flashing by, almost all of them had a familiar orange-haired boy in them. 

~I looked up into the crowd and floodlights~

He remembered nationals, the training camps, the bus rides, the long practices, studying with teammates for hours on end, and so many wonderful memories.  
"Well," he started " it was nothing you could ever imagine. I don't think you could ever find another team quite like karasuno."  
"Daichi was the best captain I have ever met, he had full trust in his teammates, always saw the best in us, and helped us grow." Kageyama quietly chuckled at the memory of when he got injured and Noya started to pretend he had died.  
"Sugawara never gave up on us, he always cared for us and was always there if you need him." He continued on with a soft smile as he remembered how he would fuse over them, to the point that he acted like their mom.  
"Asahi was the perfect ace. He always tried to help his teammates and unknowingly helped push some of us to do better and to work harder." The memory of the gentle giant was sweet and tender, always calm.  
"Nishinoya was encouraging and exciting, just being around him gave you energy, and he was the best libero I could have ever asked for." The faint sound of pencil scribbles reminded him of the many nights spent studying and working.  
"Tanaka believed in me from the beginning, even when i was a rude, hardheaded, idiot who didn't want to work together he believed in me and pushed me to grow. No matter what you threw at him he always would always stand tall." He winced at the memory of how rude he used to be but was glad that Tanaka had helped him.  
"Tsukishima was a tough person. He was average at first but he never really seemed to love volleyball until nationals. He seemed to change then, in a way I didn't think he could. He was smart and quick, he had patience and knew how to use what he had to his advantage." The blonde made his blood boil but he was also glad that he eventually learned to love volleyball.  
"Yamaguchi was nervous and seemed to hide in Tsukishima's shadow at first. When he first did a float serve and got a point i think he grew more confident and better. He was always there when we needed him and even when scared would try his best." The shy boy always was scared to be on the court but he could proudly say that he soon learned to love being on the court.  
"What about Shoyo Hinata?" The boy asked after thinking about who was missing.

~To my left my little sunshine~

A sad smile seemed to fall on his face as he spoke," Hinata was like a dream. He was always so bright, happy, and joyful...when he smiled it was almost like looking at the sun. He was a miracle on the court, someone who could keep up with me and challenge me. He never gave up-"

~Took a breathe, picked up the ball and weld, The power that one mighty serve held~

The late night calls and crack of dawn practices seemed to fly by, the hundreds of late nights studying and accidental sleepovers a gentle reminder, the fast attacks and the joy of getting a point. 

~Into the air and kept my pace~

The rush and pressure of a serve or a set, the glances and quick decisions. The fact that one look could share a thousand words and when he saw Hinata fly he swears he lost his breathe everytime.  
" I don't think anything could ever keep up with him, not even me. The only thing that could ever catch him, was the ball." he softly said.

~A demon with a club as my ace~

"What happened the time that you guys fought after a match? It was during your guy's third year I think" the kid seemed intrigued, hanging off of every word that Kageyama said.

~Used to be my support~

Ice seemed to seep into his blood. The harsh words, tears, and insults still stinging. The fight hadn't even happened on purpose. Kageyama had slipped up and told Hinata that he loved him after they won a hard game. He didn't think that Hinata would snap like he did. He didn't know that Hinata had been in love with him for years but when Kageyama finally confessed, Hinata had been over him. He didn't know that everything that they had could fall apart so easily, like sand falling through the cracks in your fingers.  
" I messed up. I was to late, cause after all that time I still couldn't catch him." A tear fell down his cheek and he quickly turned away.  
"Keep working hard kid, fight for what you want, don't wait for it to come to you cause before you know it, it could be gone" he said while quickly walking towards the locker rooms.  
Thoughts taunted him as he showered. What could have happened if he had confessed eariler? Would him and Hinata have gotten together? Would they be dating or even married? Would he go home and be able to kiss him and go to bed with him in his arms? 

He quickly pushed those aside. No matter what he thought he couldn't change what happened. As he walked out and was heading to his car a familiar flash of orange caught the corner of his eye.  
He watched as Hinata ran up to his teammates, smiling and laughing with ease. As if he could hear Kageyama's thoughts he turned around and made eye contact with him. Those bright beautiful eyes watched as a tear trickled down his cheek before he ducked into his car.

~But that was when I ruled the court.~

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this really late a night and it probably needs a lot of editing so if anyone wants to do that just comment or something. Thus is based off of this wonderful tiktok https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJrurV47/  
> So make sure to check it out


End file.
